MeadowClan challenges
by eaglefan2569
Summary: From Battles to escaping, many cats have been known for the acts they have done. Come with me; we will read about some of these great heroes and villains. MeadowClan forum challenges! Rated T for any violence.


**This is the challenge I recommended for MeadowClan! Enjoy!**

* * *

Eaglestar sat on the cold ledge. He gazed down, looking at the many ColdClan cats in the clearing. They played, practiced battle moves, shared tongues, and ate prey. He sighed. ShadeClan had been launching many unsuspecting attacks on ColdClan territory. When Eaglestar had tried to get them to stop, their leader, Stonestar, just laughed.

"You can't tell another Clan leader what to do." Stonestar had sneered.

Eaglestar leapt off the cold ledge and joined his Clanmates. He sat next to his mate, Brindlefeather, and shared a thrush with her. Her beautiful blue eyes matched her gray tabby pelt.

"Eaglestar!" A golden tom burst into camp. He was breathing heavily, and blood trickled down his shoulder. His green eyes were wide with panic. "ShadeClan is attacking! They caught our patrol off guard! We need backup!"

"Ok. Go back, Lionfur." With a nod, Lionfur ran back through the entrance. "Beetlefang, Troutwhisker, Icygaze, Frostpaw, Hailclaw, and Cloudbreeze!" He called to a brown-and-white tom, a dark gray tabby tom, a pure white she-cat, a small white she-cat, a silver tom, and a white-and-gray she-cat. "You'll be coming with me."

"What about me, Eaglestar?" A mottled ginger-and-black tom meowed. He ran up to the dark gray and silver tom's side.

"Ripplestripe," He meowed, looking at his deputy. "The Clan needs you. Plus," He added softly. "I'm depending on you to protect Brindlefeather, Hawkkit, and Mosskit."

Ripplestripe nodded. "I'll make sure that Blossompetal and Stormpaw are ready to treat the injured."

Eaglestar dipped his head. He called to the patrol, and dashed out.

"May StarClan light your path." Ripplestripe and Brindlefeather mewed softly.

* * *

Eaglestar hissed in fury, lashing out. Many warriors clashed around him, and shrieks shook the air. He shook the blood out of his eyes. Looking around, he saw that many of the ShadeClan cats were outnumbered. Off to a side, Beetlefang and Icygaze chased a black tom screeching into the bushes. Frostpaw and Cloudbreeze fought back-to-back against a wave of ShadeClan warriors. Troutwhisker ran over to help Hailclaw, who was being attacked by a black-and-white tom. As he was looking, a heavy paw knocked him in the side of the head. Spinning around, he shook the blood out of his eyes again.

"Stonestar!" He hissed at the large light gray tom. "What's the meaning of these attacks?"

"More territory, of course." Stonestar sneered.

Eaglestar growled. "None of you filthy night stalkers will take this land!" Raged by fury, Eaglestar slammed his paws down. Stonestar shrieked as he was knocked down. Taking the moment as he was down, he began to rain slashing blows onto his head. Stonestar hissed and rolled away.

"Is that the best you can do?" Blood dripped from the menacing Clan leader's fur.

Eaglestar narrowed his amber eyes. "It's just getting started." Fast as a hawk, he gripped Stonestar's throat in his jaws.

Surprise lit Stonestar's blue eyes as Eaglestar's teeth fastened around his neck. He struggled, but Eaglestar did not loosen his grip. He finally let go, and Stonestar's body slumped to the ground.

"Stonestar!" A dark brown tabby stopped beside the leader. "No!"

All of the ShadeClan cats turned to where Stonestar's body lay, blood pooling from his neck.

"Y-you killed him!" The tom looked up at Eaglestar, his green eyes full of shock.

Eaglestar eyes slitted. "And I can take your life as well, Hollowclaw."

The deputy turned around, grabbing his leaders' body. "ShadeClan! Retreat!" His voice yowled desperately. All around them, pelts swooped by, running with tails between their legs back into their territory.

"This isn't over yet!" Hollowclaw spat.

"As long as I'm here, the battles already won." Eaglestar growled.

With that, Hollowclaw spun around and raced into the shadows.

* * *

**And so it was ended once and for all. From that point on, ShadeClan never launched another attack on ColdClan until Eaglestar had lost his final life. Hollowclaw-renamed Hollowstar-Promised to never attack ColdClan again, in fear that more lives would be lost. Hawkkit and Mosskit grew to be fine warriors; Known as Hawkflight and Mossflame. After Blossompetal had died, Stormpaw was Stormwing, and took Mossflame as her apprentice. Hawkflight and Mossflame grew to be one of the most respected cats in all of the forest. Ripplestripe went on to lead ColdClan will all the strength and justice as Eaglestar before. Brindlefeather moved on to the Elder's den after the death of Eaglestar. Lionfur, Beetlefang, Troutwhisker, Hailclaw, Icygaze, and Cloudbreeze were rewarded for their hard work by becoming one of the most respected, while Frostpaw's reward was becoming a warrior. She is know known as Frostsky.**

**This was a challenge for MeadowClan!**


End file.
